


I can't write love songs, but I'll sing them to you

by Frenchibi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Basically just a long love letter to the people who make me want to be great, Emotion Dump, Essays, Friendship studies, Gen, Impressions, formless writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: A collection of thoughts, places, and memories.You know when you see something and you think "my friend [x] would love this"? Yeah, this is a collection of these things.





	1. Zee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Z_ee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_ee/gifts), [joanofarcticmonkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanofarcticmonkeys/gifts), [hajiiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajiiwa/gifts), [astersandstuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astersandstuffs/gifts), [notInvidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notInvidia/gifts).



Zee is sky blue.

 

She's paints and board games and old German books;

she’s warm socks and tea and cake,

she’s mythology, buildings and skylines, art galleries and thoughtful stories,

she’s letters, notebooks, dumb comic strips and meticulousness,

she’s thoughtful gifts and vast ideas,

she’s bad Naruto fanfiction, car rides and singing Bon Jovi at full volume.

She’s “I saw this and thought of you,”

she’s post-it notes and doodles and birds,

she’s collecting quotes, editing photographs and failing art assignments;

she’s an epic video project,

she’s soundtracks and Volbeat, Linkin Park and Hamilton.

 

She feels like longing, like a journey.


	2. Taera

Taera is middle purple pink.

 

She's like learning to breathe again,

she’s smiles and dimples,

she’s exaggeration and laughter.

She's a visit I'm immensely looking forward to,

she’s video chats, patience, kindness and compassion,

she's incredibly useful advice.

She’s languages and jokes and covering your walls with art,

she’s new stories and old ones and comments on fanfics,

she’s warmth and relief, pride and excitement,

 

and she feels like flying.


	3. Gwen

Gwen is apple green.

 

She's post-it notes and stickers and tapes, soft songs and warm colors,

she’s calligraphy and carefully constructed stories,

she’s “I thought you might like this” and unconventional favorites,

she’s attention to details and finding joy in tiny things, cute glasses and snapchat videos,

she’s elaborate and beautiful AUs, nostalgia and travel logs, scrapbooks and bullet journals,

she’s hope and achievable ideals.

 

She feels like a soft ukulele song stuck in your head, like a gentle breeze.


	4. Rikka

Rikka is violet.

 

She's soft colors and writing,

she’s deep conversations and mutual support, and the loveliest smile.

She’s hope and change and excited comments, and a collection of large soft plushies.

She’s cute dog pics and animal gifs, writing tips and ranting about fandom culture,

she’s detailed reactions and honest interest and excitement.

She’s trying too hard and overachieving, and running barefoot through grass,

she’s building trust and supportive messages and standing on mountaintops, staring at the stars.

 

She feels like a sunrise, gentle and warm.


	5. Chianty

Chianty is burnt carmine.

 

She's nachos with cheese and chicken nuggets with mayonnaise,

she’s anime openings and endless AUs and crossovers,

she’s playing Thief (and totally not screaming),

she’s the 134 bus line and glowing bracelets,

she’s mangas and bookstores and ice cream.

She’s concerts and gigantic hotel room beds, train rides and flights and driving in an oversized SUV.

She’s pizza and pasta, and that one red wine we were never able to find again.

She’s Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, PelleK and All Time Low, and a short but intense J-Pop phase.

She’s reality checks and fierce protectiveness, an adorable cat and a lazy dog, a big red sofa and a loose panel in the ceiling,

she’s whale watching, streetcars, Disneyland and Pokemon Go.

 

She feels like falling asleep, and like staying awake all night.


	6. Alina

Alina is madder.

 

She's cookies and series marathons,

she’s stars and sunrises,

she’s baking and home-made pizza,

she’s videos and singing and phone calls,

she’s romance and dreaming and the cutest smile.

She’s hope and giggles and “let me do your dishes,”

she’s compassion and listening and soft caring,

she’s lab experiments and chemistry,

she’s doing your best, and singing all the time,

she’s shopping for clothes and rewatching all my favorite shows.

 

She feels like everything’s going to be okay.


	7. Anna

Anna is pink carmine.

 

She's varnish and paints on canvas,

she’s snowboarding and bus trips,

she’s choir and so much sass;

she’s painting walls and playing card games,

she’s speaking your mind, and that goddamn remote control,

she’s no-nonsense loyalty and fierce determination.

She’s traditional dancing and basketball, Supernatural and Leberkässemmeln,

she’s printed T-shirts and crazy hair and unconditional support.

She’s a ride to the doctor, volunteer work, good advice and a gigantic Divorce Cake.

 

She feels like a laugh bubbling up in your chest, like running a race, like a high-five after a win.


	8. Sophia

Sophia is light ochre.

 

She's skiing and ice skating,

she’s Lego and Playmobil and Barbie,

she’s bike tours and fries in lodges,

she’s fairy lights and rice crackers with chocolate,

she’s dress-up parties and guessing spices and late-night conversations,

she’s playing the recorder and taking the train to school,

she’s Skype calls and a large collection of salt shakers in all shapes and sizes.

She’s bright colored dishes, board games and carefully thought-out birthday presents wrapped in homemade wrapping paper,

she’s philosophy and books and feminism. 

 

She feels like a time that’s passed but lingers in your memory in very specific ways; she feels familiar, constant.


	9. Jakob

Jakob is grey green.

 

He's popcorn and movies, whiskey and cider and sweet plum wine,

he’s rewatching Avatar, pretzel snacks, art projects and saving me from small talk at social gatherings.

He’s puns and dad jokes and unquestioning support,

he’s “are you sure you don’t want help…?”, top hats and Mozart’s  _ Dies Irae _ .

He’s writing murder mysteries and nerding out without inhibitions,

he’s “I’ve seen too much”, shipping and getting bad songs stuck in your head,

he's good advice, and he’s encouragement, no questions asked.

He’s “let’s do it” and “would now be a good time to remember you can feel the soles of your feet?”,

he’s cleaning out my kitchen and getting rid of all my baggage,

he’s Disney villains, Avatar, car rides and QI,

he’s two wonderful cats, a large, colorful family, and so, so much tea.

He’s toy shops, obscure card games and realistic expectations.

 

He feels grounding, like genuine laughter, and calming, like the sky clearing after a storm.


End file.
